On A Jet Plane
by aicchan
Summary: "Lalu kalian akan berangkat naik apa? Oh! Apa kau akan membuat portal, Magnus?" - "Membuat portal itu melelahkan, jadi… aku pilih cara yang lebih santai saja." Ada senyum misterius di wajah Magnus yang membuat lima lainnya tak berani untuk bertanya lagi. - WARNING! LIME ACTION INSIDE! -


"Bulan madu?!"

Jace, Clary, Isabelle dan Simon terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari seorang _warlock_ pemilik _loft_ tempat mereka berkumpul di sore ini. Pandangan empat anak muda itu beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sebuah sofa putih. Wajahnya tampak cuek meski pernyataan barusan melibatkan dirinya.

"Alec!"

Barulah saat namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang orang yang memanggilnya. "Ya, Jace?"

Jace, pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan _parabatai_ Alec, memandang dengan tajam, "Kau serius mau pergi keliling dunia dengan dia?" Jace menunjuk sang _warlock_ yang duduk di sebelah Alec.

"Kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau aku butuh liburan. Jadi aku terima saja ajakannya."

"Sudahlahlah, Jace!" Isabelle, adik Alec, menengahi, "Lagipula bagus kan kalau mereka bisa pergi berdua." Gadis berkepang dua itu memandang kakaknya, "Nikmati waktumu, Alec. Tak usah khawatirkan masalah di sini," katanya.

"Lalu… kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Clary, si gadis berambut merah yang merupakan kekasih Jace.

"Secepatnya." Magnus bersandar di sofa, "Aku mulai bosan dengan New York."

"Kalian akan pergi kemana saja?" tanya Simon, satu-satunya _vampire_ yang yang ada di ruangan itu, makhluk immortal yang sama seperti Magnus.

"Aku sudah menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Agak sulit menentukan tujuan." Magnus melirik Alec, "Tenang saja, kami akan kirimkan foto tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi." Katanya.

Isabelle menggeser duduknya di sebelah Simon jadi dia lebih dekat dengan kakaknya yang ada di sofa lain, "Lalu kalian akan berangkat naik apa? Oh! Apa kau akan membuat portal, Magnus?"

"Membuat portal itu melelahkan, jadi… aku pilih cara yang lebih santai saja."

Ada senyum misterius di wajah Magnus yang membuat lima lainnya tak berani untuk bertanya lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_On a Jet Plane_**_ © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**WARNING! T FOR LIME! **

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Pesawat jet?!" Alec memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa kaget. "K-kau serius? Kau punya pesawat pribadi?" resleting ranselnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sepasang mata birunya memandang Magnus yang duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusap kepala Chairman Meow, kucing peliharaannya.

"Bukan masalah yang besar, Alec sayang. Satu dua pesawat saja bisa aku dapat dengan mudah."

"Dapat? Maksudmu… dengan sihirmu?"

Magnus menggeleng dan menghela napas, "Kau terlalu curiga, Alexander. Kadang aku suka kok mengoleksi apa yang bisa diciptakan para mortal. Dulu di Perancis, sebenarnya aku sempat berniat membeli sebuah balon udara, sayang sekali ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatku membatalkan niat."

Alec menutup ransel yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan juga kamera digital. Isabelle sudah mengancam akan menerornya kalau dia sampai lupa mengirimkan foto. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Magnus, "Jadi… serius besok kita akan berangkat dengan pesawat jet?"

"Serius. Dan tidak hanya berangkat, tapi juga seluruh perjalanan kita nanti." Magnus membiarkan kucing kecilnya beranjak dan berpindah ke pangkuan Alec, "Kau sudah memutuskan kemana kita akan awali perjalanan ini? Ku rasa Eropa bukan pilihan yang buruk."

"Hmm…" Alec mengusap wajah Chairman yang langsung mendengkur pelan, "Terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula selain New York dan Alicante, aku tidak pernah berpergian kemanapun."

Magnus mengacak poni Alec yang menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya, "Kau menyiakan hidupmu, Alexander. Ku pastikan kau mengalami perjalanan yang paling luar biasa."

Ada senyum samar di wajah Alec, "Ya—tidak kuragukan itu, _Mr_ _High Warlock_ ."

Mereka berbagi satu ciuman singkat yang manis sebelum beranjak untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini. Esok akan jadi awal perjalanan mereka yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan memamerkan kilau cahaya mentari yang bertahtah di langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih bersih. Magnus dan Alec sudah siap menuju ke bandara, karena Alec meminta agar perjalanan ini jadi se'normal' mungkin, maka mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan jasa taksi. Chairman Meow sudah dititipkan pada Institut, Isabelle dengan senang hati merawatnya, tak lupa gadis itu mengingatkan kakaknya agar mengiriminya foto perjalanan mereka.

Penerbangan sudah dijadwalkan pada pukul 11 siang, jadi setidaknya mereka bisa mengecek dulu perlengkapan di dalam pesawat sebelum lepas landas. Sebenarnya Alec sudah mati-matian tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jenis pesawat yang akan menjadi kendaraan mereka melintas negara, mungkin benua. Sebisa mungkin Alec membayangkan pesawat komersial biasa, namun segera merasa kalau dia sangat idiot untuk memikirkan kata 'biasa' dalam kehidupan seorang Magnus Bane.

Mereka tiba di bandara satu jam sebelum jadwal keberangkatan. Magnus mengurus semuanya tanpa masalah dan Alec hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan sopan para pegawai bandara pada Magnus seolah mereka tengah melayani seseorang dengan status tinggi.

Di satu kesempatan, Alec berbisik pada Magnus, "Apa mereka tahu kau ini seorang _High Warlock_ ?"

Jawaban dari Magnus diawali dengan tawa geli, "Ayolah, Alexander. Tak semua orang bisa memiliki jet pribadi mereka. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa diberikan untuk orang-orang istimewa."

Setelah semua berkas dan urusan selesai, Magnus dan Alexander diantar ke hanggar tempat pesawat milik Magnus menunggu. Melewati lobby khusus hingga mereka tiba di hanggar. Saat itu, Alec terpana melihat sosok pesarat jet berwarna putih dengan dua garis hitam di sepanjang badan dan berakhir di ekor yang digambari inisial M besar. Ukuran pesawat itu jauh lebih kecil dari pesawat komersil biasa, tapi kata Magnus dia lebih suka tipe seperti ini, ramping dan elegan.

Alec mengikuti Magnus masuk ke dalam pesawat itu. Nephilim muda itu tak bisa berkomentar melihat interior di dalam pesawat yang didominasi warna krem lembut. Ada sofa panjang di salah satu sisi, di sisi yang lain ada dua sofa tunggal yang saling berhadapan, dipisahkan dengan meja persegi, di bagian depan, dekat dengan cockpit, ada satu set mini bar dan _clean kitchen_. Di pojok hiburan –menurut pemilik peswat- ada televisi LCD, console game dan juga rak buku yang berhadapan dengan sofa malas dengan sandaran berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang juga bisa difungsikan sebagai tempat tidur.

"Kurasa walau kita mengajak yang lain pun, masih banyak tempat di pesawat ini." Kata Alec.

Magnus terkekeh, "Lain kali kita pergi beramai-ramai. Tapi sekarang, pesawat ini hanya milik kita berdua."

Tak lama seorang pria berpakaian pilot berwarna biru keluar dari dalam cockpit, mengatakan kalau semua telah siap dan mereka bisa berangkat kapanpun. Maka Magnus pun setuju untuk berangkat, sang pilot kembali ke bilik kerjanya, pintu pesawat pun telah ditutup, Magnus mengajak Alec untuk duduk dan menikmati perjalanan ini.

Pesawat pun meninggalkan landasan pacu tanpa hambatan dan segera pemandangan diisi oleh awan yang menari-nari di luar sana. Alec duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Magnus yang semenjak tadi tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak," Magnus bersandar dan menopang sebelah kaki pada kakinya yang lain, "aku hanya senang melihatmu gembira seperti itu."

"Siapa yang gembira?" Alec berpaling memandang hamparan awan dan langit biru yang seolah tak berbatas.

"Tak usah coba berbohong padaku, Alexander. Aku tahu perubahan ekspresi wajahmu meski setipis apapun." Lalu Magnus berdiri dan menuju ke mini bar, "Kau mau minum? Kita masih punya kira-kira 14 jam sebelum sampai ke tujuan pertama kita."

Mendengar itu, Alec benar-benar terkejut, "14 jam?! Memang kita mau kemana?"

Magnus menata dua gelas panjang di meja bar dan menuang soda hingga penuh, "Tujuan pertama kita," dia membawa dua gelas itu dan memberikan satu pada Alec, "adalah India."

Alec terdiam.

.

Hampir 3 jam berlalu dalam perjalanan udara itu. Magnus merebahkan diri di sofa panjang sambil membaca buku, sedang Alec menonton televisi sambil memeluk bantal di sofa malas. Berulang kali dia mengganti channel karena dia memang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang acara hiburan para _mundane_.

Mendengar suara televisi yang terus berganti dari satu acara ke acara lain, Magnus menurunkan novel yang sedang dia baca dan melirik pada Alec yang dari belakang saja tampak bosan luar biasa. _Warlock_ itu tersenyum dan melemparkan buku sembarangan lalu beranjak untuk menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Lama-lama aku kasihan pada _remote_ di tanganmu. Takutnya kalau kau sudah kesal, _remote_ tak berdosa itu bisa hancur tak berbentuk." Magnus duduk di sebelah Alec dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

Alec sedikit mendorong Magnus menjauh saat _warlock_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang—" ucapan pemuda berambut hitam itu terhenti. Dia memandang Magnus yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak membawa seorang _flight attendant_ pun dalam pesawat ini." Kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari Alec meski Magnus makin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan yang awalnya ringan dan manis.

Alec memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Magnus. Aroma cendana yang khas tercium dari tubuh _warlock_ itu, aroma yang sangat disuka oleh Alec.

"Kau ingat?" bisik Magnus di sela cumbuan mereka, "Pertama kali kau bermalam di tempatku, saat kita seperti ini, Chairman Meow melompat ke punggungku dan mencakarku dalam sekali."

Senyum melintas di wajah Alec, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Sepertinya dia cemburu."

"Dia cemburu karena aku memonopolimu," Magnus mengecup bibir Alec singkat, "Dia sangat suka padamu dan itu membuatku heran."

"Mm—apa itu pertanda buruk?"

"Tentu saja tidak. AKu tidak akan mengencani orang yang dibenci oleh kucing lucu itu."

Selanjutnya tak lagi terdengar kata saat Magnus membaringkan Alec di sofa yang multi fungsi itu. Bibir mereka kembali terkunci salam cumbuan yang telah beranjak menjadi sentuhan panas yang saling menuntut. Alec membiarkan dirinya larut dalam sentuhan itu. Mereka saling membebaskan diri dari segala status yang melekat. Tak ada _nephilim_, _warlock_, _Downwolder_, _Shadowhunter_, fana dan abadi, yang tersisa hanyalah wujud seorang Alec bersama seorang Magnus.

Saat kecupan Magnus beralih dari bibir menuju leher, Alec tercekat merasakan sebelah tangan Magnus menyelinap ke balik kaos hitam yang dia kenakan. Magnus menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menunggu sampai Alec memberinya izin.

Setelah tubuh Alec kembali rileks, Magnus baru meneruskan niatnya. Perlahan dia menyentuh tubuh Alec, merasakan panas tubuh pemuda itu. Dia memejamkan mata, tak butuh melihat untuk tahu seberapa sempurna kekasihnya ini. Magnus sedikit terkejut saat kedua telapak Alec mengangkup di sisi wajahnya dan membimbing mereka kembali dalam ciuman panjang yang begitu perlahan.

"Mmm… Tumben sekali kau tidak melawan, Alexander?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit sulit untuk dijawab, semua karena posisi Magnus yang begitu dekat dengannya, juga jemari sang _warlock_ yang tak henti menyusuri tubuhnya, Alec butuh beberapa detik agar otaknya bekerja normal, meski itu sulitnya bukan main.

Jemari Alec mencengkram kaus Magnus, mencoba bicara walau terbata karena napasnya yang tersengal, "Aku… hanya senang… bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu… tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

Mendengar itu, Magnus tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, kita harus pakai waktu ini sebaik mungkin."

Suara televisi yang menyala tanpa perhatian menjadi melodi pengiring dua insan yang tengah ada di dalam masa indah hubungan mereka. Saat itu, duniat menghilang. Selama mereka dekat satu sama lain, hanya keberadaan itu saja yang memiliki arti.

.

.

Awan putih masih beriring selaju dengan pesawat ini.

Magnus duduk bersandar di sofa sambil menonton televisi, sementara Alexander pulas dengan menjadikan kaki Magnus sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Sebelah tangan Magnus menggenggam jemari Alec dan yang lain mengusap rambut hitam Alec yang tergerai halus membingkai paras rupawan itu.

Damai rasanya memandang wajah Alec yang tampak tenang tanpa beban seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu tampak tegang dengan alis hampir saling bertaut karena terlalu berlebih memikirkan satu masalah. Karenanya, di perjalanan ini Magnus berjanji untuk memanjakan Alec, memberi pemuda itu satu kenangan indah yang akan membuatnya teralih dari masalah yang selalu membebaninya di New York, kehidupan dengan membawa misi dari langit untuk menjaga kehidupan manusia dari gangguan _demon_.

Bagi Magnus saat ini yang terpenting adalah Alec. Dia akan bersedia melakukan apapun agar pemuda berdarah malaikat di pangkuannya ini bisa hidup bahagia.

Ini janjinya pada diri sendiri yang akan selalu Magnus ingat. Dia ingin seorang Alexander Lightwood ini menjadi parter terakhir yang akan menemaninya. Entah dalam keabadian, atau dalam kehidupan fana yang terbatas. Magnus sudah lelah untuk berkelana dalam kisah cinta, dia inginkan kisah terakhir dalam petualangannya dan Alec adalah sosok paling sempurna yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupan panjangnya ini.

Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempertahankannya. Meski itu berarti dia harus melawan dunia dan membuang segalanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAAH! Saya kembai merusuh di fandom ini dengan satu fic yang err… plotless? Intinya fic ini tercipta karena photo yang asfghjkl begitu menggoda iman dari Godfrey dan Kevin saat di Comic Con kemarin. Aaaarrrgh! *teriakan fans yang setengah berharap setengah desperet*

Diciptakan dalam waktu sehari, mohon maaf apabila ada Typo *yakin pasti ada* Dan dipersembahkan untuk Niero aka Lady Camille. Pendek, tapi semoga bisa memuaskan =)


End file.
